Is Jess okay?
by nanyyy
Summary: Jess is acting weird. Luke knows why and he enjoys it. Disclaimer: this contains an explicit relationship between uncle/nephew. You've been warned.


'' - Is Jess okay? '', asked Babette to Patty.

''- I don't know... Maybe he's sick? Luke shouldn't make him work when he looks like that... ''

Indeed, Jess didn't seem like he was in his usual shape. His cheeks were flushed, and his breathing jerky. His eyes were semi open, and you could tell he was working on automatic mode. With every movement he made, it was moving too, and it was hitting a wonderful place continuously now. He wasn't sure how much more he could handle.

Meanwhile, Luke was behind the bar, scrambling something, seeming like he wasn't paying attention to Jess. But oh, he was. Because he knew, he knew why his nephew was acting like that. And he just couldn't move from where he was standing, because it would show that he was quite happy with Jess' state.

Speaking of him, he was coming to the front to take someone's plate, when their eyes just met and locked. Jess was in such a condition, he couldn't even hide it properly anymore. His movements were rough, and he was shaking, but just a little bit so you had to look as closely as Luke was to see it.

Oh, he was enjoying the view so much.

'' - Luke... '' whispered Jess in a pleading way.

'' - Yes? '' he answered, knowingly.

'' - I can't do this anymore...

\- Do what?

\- You know... It's driving me crazy man. I need... Luke. I need... '' he was barely speaking.

He whinedsoftlywhen Luke just stared at him with a grin that nearly made him cum right now.

'' - But you look beautiful like that. ''

That's when Jess hit his limits. He ran in the back and hid behind some boxes and shelves.

'' - Is he okay?'' worried Kirk, eating a burnt toast like it was the best thing he ever had.

''- Yeah don't worry, I'll go check up on him. He'll be fine. ''

So everyone just kept on doing what they were doing, not paying much attention anymore since the situation was handled.

So, back to the back of the diner. Luke was walking nonchalantly towards a moaning Jess leaning on the wall, on the verge of falling. Of course, he had taken care of locking the door. Because, you know.

Jess had his eyes closed, he was thinking of touching himself but knew he wasn't allowed, so he tried begging Luke.

'' - Luke, please...

\- Please what?'' he said, directing his hand to the back of his nephew's pants.

'' - What do you want me to do? ''

Jess tried to answer but let out a moan instead when he felt his uncle's hand hovering over his ass. Luke took a moment to take in the show he was given. A whimpering and twitching Jess, flushed like never before, lids fighting to stay open. He was tightly grasping Luke's arm that was in front of him, trying to keep a little balance.

Luke got even harder with just the view. He decided he wanted to replace the gift he had given to Jess by something else, much bigger and intense. He lasciviously pulled down Jess' pants until under his butt, turned him around to face the wall and saw a beautiful pink button. The one he himself had placed there this very morning. He saw his rectum clench and decided to pull the toy out. He did just that, really softly, not to hurt the little boy. Luke got a smothered wail in response.

'' - You okay?

\- Yeah...yeah'', Jess succeeded to get out.

Luke then unzipped his own pants and got even closer to his nephew's body that he already was, while Jess automatically spread his legs a little bit, backing up his arse, hands on the wall helping him up, doing his best to be a good boy and wait.

His uncle grabbed his slight hips, and positioned himself in order that his member was sliding between his ass cheeks, and rubbing on his rectum. This drove Jess crazy. He couldn't handle anymore, he needed to be fucked right now.

Luke must have sensed his precipitation since he whispered with a hoarsed voice in his ear.

'' - Do you really want me to rush this? Because I could. I could fuck you hard and fast, you wouldn't even be able to breathe through it.''

Jess whined so hard, he couldn't wait any longer.

'' - Please, Luke... Fu-Fuck me... ''

And with just that, Luke plunged inside him to open his ass even more than did the plug. He pushed himself all the way in, even making Jess move forward a bit. He felt so good. His inside was so warm and welcoming and fitting so well around his cock. It felt like he was the only key that could fit inside this hole.

Jess finally felt complete. No more void in him, he was full to the fullest. He began to make noises when he felt Luke moving inside him, slowly at first but quickly augmenting the pace. Jess tried to get a grip of the wall, but that wasn't possible so he tried to look for something to grab, but that wasn't counting on Luke fucking him IN the wall. There were no space between Jess and the wall, and nearly enough between Luke and Jess.

The fast sound of him being fucked began to make him feel dizzy with pleasure. He started to moan heatedly, unable to control himself any longer.

Thinking of where they were for a millisecond, Luke put his hand on his nephew's mouth, unwilling to get everyone knowing what had happened here. He didn't stop what he was doing though, he kept on making the younger one enamored with the thrill.

Luke started to kiss his neck, and Jess tried to touch himself on a reflex of wanting to go over the edge. But his uncle stopped him by taking the guilty arm behind his back, while the other one was helping Jess' balance with the wall.

'' - You can not touch yourself. I want you to cum only by the help of my cock inside you.''

Jess reluctantly agreed, even though it actually made him even hornier. He liked when Luke told him what he was and wasn't allowed to do, bossing him around. It made him feel controlled, secure, not having to worry, overthink or be responsible.

Thinking about how Luke was making him feel so alive, important and whole for so long, how grateful he was to have a man like him in his life, he came hard on the wall, with quite a girly groan.

With the clench of his nephew's ass, Luke thrust twice more and came deep inside, still staying in the same position for a few seconds, holding Jess since his legs had given up on him. He slided out slowly and saw a trail of white liquid run down his nephew's legs. The shot was quite satisfying.

Luke was definitely going to remember this day.


End file.
